


Flawed Logic

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants to set a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **mcsheplets** prompt #109 Flaw

"...and so I need to set a date before Atlantis heads back to Pegasus."

"There's a flaw in your logic," John stated nonchalantly as he cleaned the head of his number 6 iron.

"What? Where?"

"You haven't asked her yet."

"Her?"

"Jennifer," John said tightly. "Your girlfriend."

"Jennifer?" Rodney had that bemused expression that always made him look cute as far as John was concerned, though Ronon thought he looked constipated. "Why would I be setting a date with Jennifer?"

"Girlfriend?" John reiterated, resting the club across his knees.

"Uh...we broke up a month ago."

This time it was John who was confused. He had seen them eating together in the mess hall only yesterday, and he was sure he would have noticed if his best friend had broken up with the woman he loved.

"A month ago?" John thought back and realized he had been temporarily reassigned for a few weeks around that time to help the SGC with an off-world incident. The Icarus Base had come under heavy fire from the Lucian Alliance and the survivors had ended up in an Ancient ship halfway across the universe. The planet had been destroyed so there hadn't been a lot anyone could do to help them. O'Neill had considered sending John's consciousness over to the _Destiny_ to offer assistance but Telford had insisted on going instead. It made sense as John had plans to return to Pegasus with Atlantis and didn't like the idea of sitting around for days on end, waiting for someone on _Destiny_ to exchange bodies with him.

In fact, the whole body swapping thing sounded iffy at best. He pulled on his t-shirt uncomfortably, wondering if some complete stranger would have taken the same liberties with his body that he'd seen them take with other SGC personnel. He blinked back to the present to find Rodney eyeing him strangely.

"I thought you knew?"

"I wasn't here a month back, Rodney."

"Oh. Well, when Jennifer said we could remain friends, she...meant it. So we're friends. Good friends."

"With benefits?"

"What?" Rodney's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "No! Not that kind of friends."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rodney shook his head. "Are we having the same conversation here because I am seriously starting to think--"

"Rodney? I get it. You and Jennifer are just good friends now. So what's this date you plan to set?"

"For us."

"Us?"

"Yes. You and me," Rodney stated as if talking to an imbecile and John had to admit that he was completely lost in this conversation.

"Us," he repeated.

"Until Jennifer told me that she couldn't compete with our on-off relationship, I never realized we'd been dating for years...and I was two-timing you with first Katie and then Jennifer. Just to be sure, I gave us this month and checked off all the signs of dating." He tapped his first finger. "One. Spending all our time together. Check."

"That's because we like the same TV shows and movies...mostly."

Rodney narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Two. Sharing food items."

"Hey! You steal from my plate."

"And you always get more than you need just so I can do that."

John raised a finger to object but realized Rodney was right. He did load up his tray knowing Rodney would steal from him. And what if he did choose Rodney's favorite pudding cup? That was self-preservation as then Rodney left John's favorites on his tray. Admittedly, he did steal stuff from Rodney in retaliation, but usually something he liked that Rodney would have left anyway. But that didn't make sense. Why would Rodney pick up food he hated only John liked?

"Point taken," he admitted, finally. "So, three?"

"Um. I can't remember...but it was equally important and checked off the list."

"A list of three," John said skeptically.

"There was more," Rodney replied defensively. "A lot more...including checking out my ass when I was working on that console yesterday."

"I was..." John started to deny it but the hope-filled look in Rodney's eyes made the denial catch in his throat. Why did he never see this coming? And he called Rodney the socially inept one.

"You're right," he breathed softly. "So, what's this about setting a date."

"To let everyone know that I'm yours...and you're mine."

Rodney was wringing his hands, looking uncomfortable and yet still hopeful. John set his golf club aside and stood up. He took the few steps separating them, reached out and drew Rodney into a kiss that quickly deepened once Rodney had got over the shock. By the time they parted, John was wondering why they hadn't tried this years ago. So much time wasted....but no more.

"How about tomorrow?"

Rodney blinked in dazed confusion, looking wrecked after just a single kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I've got other plans for tonight."

And he pulled Rodney in for a second kiss that he anticipated leading to much, much more.

END


End file.
